


Picking Favorites

by borneceaselessly



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borneceaselessly/pseuds/borneceaselessly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has to reprimand a coworker, and it turns into a surprisingly positive interaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Favorites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Molly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly/gifts).



Michael Scott was in his office, looking up funny Youtube videos to pass the time, as usual. He knew he should be working on something that Pam had delivered to his desk a few hours ago, but it was so boring. The video he was watching was about somebody getting kicked in the nuts near a forest, and forests have trees, and trees make paper, so he was basically working anyway.   
He paused the video quickly when he heard a knock at the door. He closed the tab and leaned back in his chair in an attempt to look casual.   
“Come in!” he said loudly. Dwight Schrute, his irritating but well-meaning Assistant to the Regional Manager, opened the door and stormed in. He was visibly angry, red-faced and steaming. He walked right up to Michael’s desk and slammed his hands down.   
“Michael, Andy is being ridiculous. He won’t stop with this incessant acapella nonsense and it’s all ‘RU-DUH-DUT-DU-DOO’s’ and drumming and I can’t deal with this any more! You have to do something, I am a victim of a hostile work environment. I can take this into my own hands if you don’t want to deal with a punishmen-” Michael cut Dwight off there. He knew Dwight was getting excited by the idea of physical violence and vigilante justice, and Michael had learned it was easier to just nip those thoughts in the bud.   
“No, Dwight, stop it. I’ll take care of it. Go...just go away...now. Please,” said Michael, rubbing his temples. Dwight huffed and slammed the door on his way out. Michael hated Dwight’s complaining, mostly because it always led to his having to reprimand someone. He always had felt that he was a friend first and a boss second to these people. Any time he had to deliver a punishment, it felt wrong. He didn’t want anyone to like him less here. These employees were special to him. Andy, especially. He was relatively new to the office, and Michael found his antics endearing. Sure, he could be kind of a kiss-ass, but he was funny and charming, and he was a snappy dresser. Michael had liked Andy from the moment he walked up to reception.   
He shook his shoulders and breathed out heavily through his nose. Dwight wouldn’t leave him alone if he didn’t at least look like he had made an effort to punish Andy. He opened the door and poked his head out.   
“Andy, can I talk to you for a minute?” he asked, quickly retreating back into the safety of his office as he said it.   
“Sure, boss-man!” said Andy with a confused but hopeful smile. He’d made a few sales this morning and he’d hoped that Michael would notice. He’d really wanted to get along with his boss here, and Michael was so fun and easygoing, he figured it would be easy. Michael had patted him on the back a few times, figuratively speaking, but since he’d arrived, he’d really been treated no differently than any other employee. Andy put on a brave face and went into Michael’s office, desperate to win his boss’s approval and stand out.   
He opened the door and stepped inside.   
“What’s up, boss? What can I ruh-duh-dut-duh-doo for you?” he quipped, pulling up a seat in front of the desk.   
“No, see, Andy, that’s the exact stuff right there,” sighed Michael, “Look, there have been some complaints about your...singing...stuff...and look, I think it’s fine, but some other people-”  
“-Dwight,” interjected Andy as he slouched back in his chair.   
“Fine, yes, Dwight, he’s had some complaints and you know how he is. And it’s not just him, other people...too...look, it’s besides the point. I don’t want to be here any more than you do so can we just limit the singing during work hours?” Michael’s voice sped up towards the end of his speech. He hated talking to Andy like this. He looked so dejected. Andy sighed. Acapella had been his life at Cornell, his alma mater. He bled Big Red, and his musical talent was a huge part of his school pride, let alone his personality. Singing helped him think, he hardly noticed when he was doing it. But if it would make Michael happy…  
“Fine, I’m sorry I’ve been...disruptive,” he said quietly. He scoffed to himself. Why would Michael care about his sales, Dwight was so obviously the favorite of the office. He slunk back further, disappointed and slightly angry at his superior.   
“Oh my god thank you...I hate doing this, you know?” said Michael, relieved that Andy had taken it so well. “It’s just the worst. The worst! Dwight would have been SO annoying if I hadn’t said something...anyway. I’ve been very impressed with your performance, didn’t you make some big sales earlier?” Andy perked up. He had noticed! He sat up straighter, smoothed out his jacket.   
“Why yes, I did, good sir,” he piped in a terrible Cockney accent, “And I reckon I ought to thank you for noticing.” Michael looked a little surprised.   
“Of course I noticed, Andy, you’re the new guy. I’m trying to see how you’re doing. And…” he paused, glancing behind Andy to make sure the door and curtains were closed, “I have to say, you’re probably my favorite these days.” Andy looked shocked, but couldn’t contain a grin. He felt a little heat rising up his neck, and he blinked, embarrassed. Why was he blushing at this? This was insane, Michael’s approval meaning so much to him.   
“Thanks, boss, that means a lot,” he said, looking down. Michael noticed the sudden shyness of his employee. Was that...blushing? He was surprised. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about Andy occasionally when he was lying alone at night in his condo, but it was always...totally platonic. He really loved women, Jan was the hottest woman he knew and he had gotten to sleep with her. And he loved it. There was no way he had feelings for a man, let alone a man that he worked with. Not Andy, no way.   
Andy felt Michael's imploring gaze scrutinizing him and looked up. Their eyes met, bright blue staring into warm hazel, and the whole atmosphere changed in the tiny office. Andy broke away first. The intensity of the moment scared him. He knew he saw Michael as an authority figure, he respected him, but until today he didn’t realize that he cared about him too. The feelings came rushing at him like a tidal wave, and he almost didn’t want to admit they were there. He’d been teased in high school and college for his singing, his inability to hold a girlfriend, his dress pants and jackets...but he’d never held any stock in the juvenile taunting. He’d always been attracted to women, had on-and-off girlfriends. Then again, he thought as he remembered his intro to women’s studies course he’d taken freshman year of college, sexuality is fluid. And he’d been pretty lonely since moving to Scranton...  
Andy shook his head and coughed, looking back at his boss. Michael gave him an odd look before leaning back in his chair, seemingly appraising him. He took in Andy’s put-together outfit and well-coiffed hairdo, and combined with the blushing, he felt justified in asking,  
“Andy, are you like...you know...gay?”   
The light pink of Andy’s cheeks immediately flushed to a deep red. He laughed nervously and played with his tie.   
“...whaaat? Of course not, boss, I’ve had like, a million girlfriends,” spluttered Andy. There was no way in hell he was going to let his boss know that he had feelings for him. Not when things were going so well.   
“I mean, it would be okay if you were, like Oscar’s gay and it’s fine, nobody cares,” said Michael quickly, trying to remedy the now awkward situation.   
“I heard you kissed Oscar when he came out,” said Andy accusingly. Michael looked surprised and leaned forward.   
“I only did that to make him feel welcome, Andy. I’d do the same for you,” said Michael, choosing his words carefully. Andy blushed harder, pulling at his collar.   
“Well, I’m not gay, so you won’t have to,” he said, sitting back and crossing his legs. He didn’t want to admit it, but the thought of kissing Michael excited him, and it was beginning to show. Michael glanced down at Andy’s now tightly crossed legs and smirked.   
“Andy, when was the last time you got laid?” he asked, now knowing full well where he was going with the line of questioning. He had gotten the answer he’d been looking for. Andy looked at the floor, not wanting to answer.   
“It’s...been a little bit, what with the merger and all, I’ve been trying to focus on work more than...other stuff, I guess, but I do well for myself, so,” he muttered. Michael pushed back from the desk and rolled his chair to the front, where Andy was sitting. He reached out and put his hand on Andy’s arm, eliciting a sharp inhale from the younger man.   
“It’s been awhile for me too,” said Michael. Andy was so close to him now, and Michael could smell the almost intoxicating smell of his cologne. Men’s scents had never done much for him, except for Ryan’s, but this was different from even the way he felt about Ryan. This was...primal, intense. It scared him, but something told him to keep going. The sound of Andy’s ragged breathing brought him back to reality, and when he looked into the eyes of his colleague, he saw the same internal dilemma happening. Michael took a deep breath. He didn’t have to understand these feelings right now, he just needed to act on them.   
Without another word, he leaned in and kissed Andy, hard, and a jolt of pleasure and relief ran through his core as he felt Andy’s mouth soften against his and return the kiss. Andy’s tongue parted Michael’s lips and slipped into his mouth, eager and warm. Michael felt himself growing against his pants as the kiss grew more passionate. Andy, too, felt himself growing hard as he felt waves of arousal stronger than anything he’d felt in years. He let out a moan despite himself, and he felt Michael smirk into their kiss. He felt his boss move his hand from his jacket sleeve and slide it down towards the bulge in his pants. He broke away for a moment.  
“Michael--” he started, but Michael silenced him with another kiss. He began to stroke and squeeze Andy’s cock as he kissed him. Andy moaned loudly, and Michael took his hand away. Andy opened his eyes, confused.   
“Wha-” he said.   
“Didn’t we just talk about being quieter during work hours?” said Michael, winking. Andy blushed again, understanding.   
“Sorry boss,” he whispered, “I’ll try and do better.” Michael nodded, and pulled them both out of their chairs onto the rug. They fell to the floor, Andy lying on his back and Michael on top of him. Their cocks were pressed together as they tangled together, legs and arms and tongues twisting, muffled moans coming from both men. Michael removed his jacket and tie and got to work unbuttoning Andy’s pressed white shirt as Andy unbuckled Michael’s belt. Clothes flew off the pair until they were skin on hot skin, sweating and breathing each other in. It scared them both how badly they needed this, but they weren’t going to think about that right now. They just wanted each other.   
Michael broke his kiss with Andy to turn around, and was face to face with his throbbing 8-inch cock. For a second it made him feel inadequate because it was slightly bigger than his, but then he heard Andy moan and felt him take his dick into his hot, wet mouth. Michael gasped and groaned, before following suit and licking Andy all the way up his shaft, swirling his tongue around the head, teasing him, making him want it, but soon the pleasure he felt from his own cock took over and he took all of Andy in his mouth at once. Andy had to stop for a moment as pure pleasure took over his body. Michael knew his stuff, Andy thought, probably comes from knowing what a man likes already. He took Michael’s cock back into his mouth and mirrored what Michael was doing to him. They soon found a rhythm, sucking and moving together, one feeling the pleasure and immediately giving it back to the other. The thrill of fucking each other, here, on Michael’s office floor in the middle of the day and knowing they could be caught at any time just added to their excitement.   
Michael soon couldn’t take it any more, Andy’s hot mouth felt so perfect and the pleasure was building. He could feel his colleague tensing up and knew that he was close too. He sped up his tempo, wanting both to cum and to make Andy cum, too. All at once, the two men exploded into each other in a moment of unison, of pure passion and pleasure. Andy swallowed Michael’s load without hesitation, and Michael followed suit, making sure to lick all of Andy’s shaft to be sure he didn’t miss a drop. He rolled off of Andy, and they lay next to each other for a moment in silence. Then, without a word, Michael extended his arm and brought Andy into an embrace. He smiled, breathed in his scent for a minute.   
“See?” he said, quietly. “I told you that you were my favorite.”


End file.
